The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In currently available disk drives, a controller (e.g., firmware) may issue a command for transferring some data to a host, hardware of the disk drive may execute the command, and the host may send a status report back to the firmware, indicating whether the command is executed successfully. The firmware may issue the command again if there is an error, or move to the next command if the transmission is successful. This process is not very efficient since the firmware needs to wait for the status report.